


Сублимация

by allayonel



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek 2009, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Желание капитана набить морду старшему помощнику приводит к странным последствиям.</p><p>Фик написан на ФБ-2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сублимация

– Ты можешь просто отстать от него? – Маккой смотрел на мечущегося по лазарету Кирка и от хаотичных перемещений капитана у него начинала кружиться голова.  
– Отстать? Я? Я опять крайний! Это он не хочет от меня отстать, он не дает мне проходу, чертов ублюдок…  
– Джим, это моя реплика!  
– Уже моя!  
– Послушай, ты несправедлив!  
– Ну давай, расскажи, как я заобижал несчастного остроухого! Я послушаю! Будто это я выговариваю ему на мостике, как надо вести себя в присутствии инопланетной делегации! Будто это я отказываюсь визировать больше половины документов, придираясь к форме, а не содержанию!   
– Прекращай бегать, у меня в глазах скоро будет троиться.   
– Я не бегаю! Блядь, как он меня заебал…  
– Да ну? – Маккой сделал большие глаза, – Не слышал, что вы перешли к неуставным отношениям.  
– Сейчас ты у меня получишь! По старой дружбе! И по мозгам… Боунс, я устал, мне нужен отпуск, я смотреть на него не могу! – Джим перешел на тоскливый тон, – У меня как будто внутри какой-то прибор, фиксирующий его передвижения. Его еще не видно, а я уже чувствую, что он где-то поблизости, хоть опыты ставь – он появится обязательно! У меня давление зашкаливает, я знаю, он войдет и скажет что-нибудь такое, мерзкое… Как тогда… Я что, много от него хотел? Я всего лишь предложил дружбу, я же не в постель его тащил, в конце концов! Он мог хотя бы попытаться! Нет, надо было вываливать мне на голову всю эту долбанную статистику – сколько шансов у индивидуумов с нашими психофизическими показателями стать друзьями…  
– А чего ты хотел? Чтобы он от радости скакал по мостику и стал держаться с тобой за ручки в турболифте? Это вулканец, ты же понимаешь, – говорящий компьютер! Ждать от него, что он будет вести себя по-человечески, подбирать слова, чтобы щадить чьи-то чувства… И вообще, это было несколько месяцев назад, можно было уже и успокоиться!  
– Он только наполовину вулканец, мог бы и включить вторую половину, хоть на пять процентов! Хотя о чем я, он и включил, но какого хрена он взял из земных эмоций худшее, что мог? Эта скотина мне мстит. Поверь, он делает это специально, – продолжал Джим. – Злит меня, выставляет идиотом перед командой, бесит меня каждым своим жестом и ждет, когда же я сорвусь! Мстит за тот единственный раз, когда я заставил его выплеснуть эмоции! Блядь, знает, что я должен был так поступить, что ничего против него не имею, и все равно… Зараза!  
Кирк пошел на новый виток по лазарету.  
– Сядь! – гаркнул на него Маккой, и капитан резко бухнулся на ближайший стул и молча уставился на друга.  
– Благословенная тишина! – пробормотал тот. – Джим, может, тебе к психоаналитику сходить? Любой наш разговор, обед, прогулка начинается и заканчивается этим хобгоблином. Твоя одержимость уже пугает!  
– Я не виноват! Это все он! Я попытался сплавить его в бету-смену, так он взвалил на себя две! Сказал, что не нуждается во сне в таких количествах, как земляне! А все его научники по большей части бодрствуют в альфу. Это его «капитааан» — ух, придушил бы! И еще ухмыляется, придурок.  
– Спок ухмыляется – какое у тебя богатое воображение, парень.  
– Поверишь, первая мысль, когда я его вижу, это — заехать бы ему по морде. Как следует!   
– За что?  
– За все хорошее.  
Они помолчали.  
– Ну вот объясни мне, тупому, за каким хреном он нам меня наорал вчера в коридоре? Ты там был!  
– Джим, твои преувеличения иногда просто шокируют. Спок не умеет орать. В этот компьютер подобной функции не встроено.  
– Да у него только две встроенные функции: доставать меня и жевать салат!  
– Опять преувеличение… Относись к его личным заскокам с юмором!  
– Боунз, я… Иногда я сам себя не понимаю. Я относился с юмором… раньше. А теперь не могу. Одно его слово – и у меня сносит крышу.  
– Слушай, если все так серьезно, то лучше вам служить на разных кораблях. Попроси его перевестись. Судя по тому, как он на тебя реагирует – против он не будет.  
Кирк побледнел.  
– Как перевестись? Ты совсем, что ли? Он же лучший старший помощник, и вообще… как я без него… как мы без него обойдемся?   
– Ну, как-то на других кораблях обходятся, и еще не померли, – доктор пожал плечами.  
– Я не хочу… не могу.  
Кирк уставился на свои сжатые кулаки.  
– Он просто меня достал… – почти жалобно повторил он в десятый раз, – Почему он не может быть ну хоть на грамм… человечнее?   
– О! Ну не знаю… Сделай хоть что-нибудь. Повесь его фотку на стенку и покидай в нее дротики, может, полегчает.  
– Ты за ребенка меня принимаешь?  
– Да, – не задумываясь, откликнулся доктор.– Ты впечатлительный идиот, зациклившийся на одном зеленокровном ублюдке, потому что тот не считает тебя пупом вселенной. Сходи по девочкам, когда доберемся до базы. Или в тире постреляй. Или в голодеке помедитируй.  
– Правда думаешь, что поможет покидать дротики? – Кирк задумался. – Что-то я такое слышал, про высказывание претензий фотографиям начальников, в качестве терапии… Но он мне не начальник, да и дать ему в морду я хочу совсем не фигурально…  
Боунз шумно выдохнул, встал, оправил форму.  
– Эй, ты куда? – забеспокоился капитан.  
– Пойду, покидаю дротики в твою физиономию, начальник, – фыркнул доктор, скрываясь за дверью в лабораторию.  
Джим тяжело вздохнул. Определенно, он достал Маккоя, у любого есть предел терпения. Да, вот и у него тоже есть… был… то есть, он достиг своего предела. Что с ним не так? Почему у него не выходит перестать думать о вулканце, почему все внутри напрягается от одной мысли о Споке? Зеленокровная скотина, безэмоциональное бревно!   
Кирк в сердцах пнул ножку докторского стола, возле которого сидел.  
А ведь было же что-то — похожее на дружбу, на понимание. Легкое как ветер, но прочное… да уж, прочнее некуда, и месяца не продержалось.  
Что-то в словах Боунза было интересное… Может быть, он прав? И пора сходить к специалисту?  
  
  
***  
  
Спок чувствовал себя невероятно уставшим. Служить под началом командира, который каждое твое замечание встречает в штыки, было довольно тяжело. Первую пару недель на Энтерпрайз они вроде как-то ладили. Но, видимо, взаимные ожидания не оправдались. Капитан казался Споку слишком нестабильным, недисциплинированным экземпляром, а Кирк, похоже, ожидал, что тот будет спускать ему небрежности в отношении к приказам и слишком творческий подход к миссиям. Последние месяцы они ругались практически ежедневно. Возможно, Спок был слишком дотошен и, да, его замечания становились более едкими, когда перед ним был Кирк, но тот никогда не оставлял фразу без ответа, и на реплику, содержащую замечание, выдавал две. Похоже, для него это было что-то вроде игры, Спок же подобных игр не признавал и только усиливал давление. И чем дальше, тем становилось хуже. Последние пару месяцев Кирк следил за каждым движением старпома, постоянно ждал подвоха, периодически высказывал свои претензии не всегда в корректной форме, и было непонятно, зачем в свое время вообще одобрил кандидатуру вулканца на должность старшего офицера, если настолько был недоволен необходимостью с ним работать. Чувства капитана ощущались сильным, вызывающе агрессивным потоком, и он позволял им непрофессионально влиять на работу, и как результат, пребывание на мостике для вулканца становилось серьезным испытанием. Спок предсказуемо не подавал вида, но балансировать между капитанскими эмоциями становилось все труднее.  
  
Вулканец все еще чувствовал себя слишком уязвимым. Брешь, пробитая в его эмоциональных блоках смертью матери, никак не желала затягиваться, и сколько он ни медитировал, психоэмоциональный настрой окружающих задевал его слишком сильно, вызывая неадекватную нелогичную реакцию. Он чувствовал раздражение, злость. Иногда, когда капитан входил в раж и сыпал «шутками» направо и налево, хотелось довести до конца то, что когда-то было начато на мостике, а именно — когда он чуть не придушил Кирка. Подобная мысль была невозможна в голове нормального вулканца, и Спок изо всех сил боролся с собой, пытаясь восстановить внутреннюю гармонию. Кирк же словно поставил перед собой противоположную задачу. Он всеми возможными способами вытаскивал старпома из брони логики и спокойствия, словно желая доказать, что человеческого в полукровке гораздо больше, чем тот показывает. Назойливый взгляд капитана раздражал и беспокоил, преследуя повсюду.  
  
Только во время красных тревог или опасных миссий с Кирком можно было иметь дело. Как ни странно, именно в такие моменты капитан собирался, отбрасывал все свои глупые привычки и действовал крайне профессионально, вытаскивая команду, себя и нередко своего старшего офицера из сложных ситуаций, используя свою невероятную интуицию и нестандартное мышление. В такие минуты Спок ловил себя на мысли, что восхищается командиром. Это было странное, тайное чувство, которое гасло при первом же всплеске агрессивности со стороны Кирка, но опять возвращалось, когда они вдвоем были сосредоточенны на серьезном деле. Спок даже начал нелогично желать, чтобы подобные ситуации повторялись почаще, потому что в остальное время выносить капитана было все труднее.   
Но как бы там ни было, в лучшие или худшие дни Спок чувствовал свою ответственность за этого человека, со всеми его недостатками. И когда поведение Кирка неожиданно резко изменилось, не мог оставить это без внимания.  
  
Кирка будто подменили, исчезло его сияние самоупоения, он перестал задираться, сидел в своем кресле с виноватым видом как в норе и настороженно поглядывал на старшего помощника, а когда тот поворачивался в его сторону, прятал глаза, начиная усиленно заниматься своими делами. Брови Спока грозили застрять где-то под челкой, он не понимал, что идет за игра.   
Потом Кирк стал краснеть. По совершенно непонятным причинам. Вулканец не понимал, что он делает не так, почему от совершенно обычного ответа «да, капитан» уши командира начинают полыхать алым в свете ламп. И виделись теперь они только на мостике, как будто Кирк специально избегал своего старшего помощника все остальное время.  
  
Все это беспокоило. Спок уже совсем было собрался обратиться к доктору Маккою за консультацией, но передумал, и вместо этого начал свое собственное расследование. За последние несколько дней по данным корабельной контролирующей системы в активности капитана произошли некоторые изменения. А именно, Кирк стал часами пропадать в интерактивной комнате отдыха – на недавно установленном голодеке. В свой первый визит капитан использовал свои выдающиеся способности, чтобы вскрыть программу одного из модулей, настроенного на то, чтобы создавать комфортные пейзажи для отдыха членов экипажа, и своими неаккуратными действиями повредил систему. Теперь же он все свое свободное время посвящал ремонту оборудования, по крайней мере, так было записано в файле отчета. Странно, что Кирк не привлек специалистов к этому делу, но в целом он и сам был достаточно компетентен, чтобы взяться за подобную работу.  
Решив, что, возможно, в этом есть какая-то определенная связь со странным поведением капитана, и, желая устранить причину его дискомфорта, вулканец решил предпринять определенные шаги.  
На следующий день проверив по компьютеру, что капитан в столовой, Спок пришел туда и сразу направился к столу, за которым сидели Кирк и доктор Маккой. Капитан ощутимо напрягся, стоило вулканцу приблизиться. Ну а когда Спок предложил ему помощь в исправлении технических неполадок на голодеке, стало еще хуже – Кирк поперхнулся едой и закашлялся так сильно, что старпому пришлось срочно налить ему воды. Спок с настороженностью посмотрел на Маккоя, не собирается ли тот помочь другу, но тот не пошевелил и пальцем. Доктор не отрывал взгляда от Кирка и произнес со значением:  
– Голодек?  
Капитан непонятно почему закашлялся сильнее. После этого Маккой тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл лицо рукой, продолжая игнорировать свои прямые обязанности.  
– Доктор, вам следовало бы помочь капитану… – начал было вулканец, не решаясь постучать по сотрясающейся от кашля спине.  
– Не учи меня лечить людей, Спок. И оставь тушку Джима в покое, или мне действительно придется его госпитализировать, – торопливо добавил Маккой, видя, что рука вулканца все-таки приближается к спине командира. – И вообще, я мирный хирург, а не психиатр!  
Подобный вывод удивлял, впрочем, искать логику в словах доктора было бесполезным занятием в любое время.  
Кирк, торопливо извинившись, выскочил из-за стола.   
  
Капитан перестал ремонтировать голодек на следующий же день, хотя модуль все еще и не был готов к эксплуатации. Но поведение Кирка к норме не вернулось, и Спок решил помочь, не ставя капитана в известность. Если неудача с работой настолько выбивает командира из колеи, его долг, как старшего помощника, разрешить ситуацию самостоятельно.   
В смену гамма голодек чаще всего оставался невостребованным, почти 70 процентов землян, самых активных пользователей новинки, выбирало это время для сна. Спок никого не встретил на этой палубе, зашел в нужный блок и приступил к осмотру. Терминал был заклинен насмерть, репликаторы фона не работали, и вместо фантазийных пейзажей приходилось смотреть на стерильно-белую просторную комнату с открытой внутренней консолью, возле которой стояло крутящееся кресло, сидя в котором Кирк, видимо, и занимался ремонтом.   
  
Спок начал с перепроверки базы данных и отслеживания изменений, но наткнулся на сложный многоуровненый код защиты. Вулканец нахмурился, это было что-то новенькое. Но останавливаться из-за такой мелочи было не в его правилах. Голодек не являлся собственностью капитана, поэтому не было ничего зазорного в том, чтобы обойти нагроможденную защиту. На вскрытие кода у него ушло два и шесть десятых часа, и к тому времени, когда экран приветственно засветился и стал загружать данные, Спок испытывал что-то похожее на раздразненное любопытство. Что такого было внутри, если возникла необходимость это прятать?  
  
Ячейку модифицировали так, что все ресурсы были перенаправлены на установленную (скорее, врубленную) программу спарринг-симулятор с удвоенной визуально-сенситивной цепью с привлечением нескольких контролирующих контуров Энтерпрайз. Похоже, в компьютер были дополнительно залиты терабайты и терабайты информации из хранилищ визуального контроля корабля. Что бы капитан тут ни вмонтировал, эта штука должна была поглощать компьютерные ресурсы с дикой скоростью. Спок нахмурился еще больше и нашел спрятанные в глубине программы архивные видео-записи. Ему нужно было понять, что вызвало недовольсто капитана и потребовало вмешательства в программу. Какие-то визуальные сбои? Но судя по данным - ничего подобного не происходило... Вычислить нужные даты не составило никакого труда. Вулканец открыл первый файл.  
  
_Свет в комнате раздражающе подергивался как при неисправных галлогеновых лампах, но Кирк не обращал на это внимания, вводя в компьютер последовательность за последовательностью, изучая результаты и периодически скармливая машине очередные флеш-карты. Наконец у него что-то получилось, и он с некоторой опаской на лице приложил палец к кнопке запуска программы. Консоль поморгала и растворилась, потом воздух в противоположной части комнаты сгустился, формируя фигуру, одетую в черную форму, принятую в Академии у преподавательского состава._  
  
Спок, не отрывающий взгляда от монитора, моргнул раз, другой, но картинка не поменялась. Перед Кирком стоял он сам с привычно невозмутимым выражением на лице, заложив руки за спину и глядя куда-то в пространство.  
  
_– Охренеть! – присвистнул Кирк,_ и Спок мысленно с ним согласился.  _  
Капитан обошел свое творение по кругу и ткнул манекен пальцем. Создание было вполне материальным, ткань немного продавилась от прикосновения. Капитан как-то странно хмыкнул и дернул «Спока» за ухо. Тот предсказуемо даже не вздрогнул, а Кирк разочарованно выдохнул.  
– Ну ладно, – пробормотал он, – И что у нас получилось? Поехали!..  
Ничего не произошло. Кирк обернулся в сторону невидимой консоли и повторил еще раз.  
– Поехали, я сказал… Ах, да, черт! – он повернулся к манекену и с широкой улыбкой на лице произнес: – Зеленокровный гоблин!  
Материализованная программа моргнула и приняла боевую защитную стойку.   
– А вот теперь я набью тебе морду! – радостно заявил капитан, разминая руки, после чего резко замахнулся, целясь в солнечное сплетение противника, но «Спок» легким поворотом корпуса ушел с линии удара, перехватывая руку и заламывая ее за спину не ожидавшему серьезного сопротивления Кирку. При этом другая рука манекена скользнула к плечу капитана, явно для того, чтобы осуществить знаменитый вулканский нервный захват.   
– Нет! Стоп! – заорал Кирк, понимая, что возможно, через секунду окажется в отключке на полу. – Спок!   
Похоже, это было «стоп»-слово, прекращающее действие программы. Фигура замерла, так и не сжав пальцы. Джим выдохнул и осторожно освободился от хватки. Оглядев застывшего в нелепой позе противника, он отошел к ставшей видимой консоли, потирая запястье.  
Следующие несколько минут он что-то менял в параметрах, то фыркая, то шипя на медленную машину. Наконец все было так, как ему хотелось.  
– Никаких вулканских штучек, все по-честному, – объявил Кирк, возвращаясь к манекену. – Гоблин, вольно!   
«Спок» сперва расслабился, затем встал в стойку как в начале… и понеслось._  
  
Настоящий Спок смотрел на все это с возрастающей степенью удивления, хотя казалось, куда еще больше удивляться. Драка была не то чтобы красивой, но определенно что-то в этом было. Манекен не нападал, но защиту вел довольно агрессивную, как отметил вулканец – рационально агрессивную, чтобы как можно быстрее и безболезненнее вывести противника из боя. Все приемы совпадали с тем, что традиционно выбирал сам Спок. Единственной разницей было то, что, похоже, манекену не позволено было применять вулканский захват, да и сила ударов была снижена до человеческой. И все равно очень скоро Кирк мог похвастаться разбитой губой, не говоря о многочисленных синяках, которые стали явны, когда капитан скинул форменку, а потом, подумав, и футболку. Кирк дрался отчаянно, почти ничего не оставляя про запас, не экономя силы, которых у него было естественно меньше, чем у программы. Но Кирк не успокоился, пока не выиграл у компьютера, сбив противника с ног. Довольный как черт, измазанный собственной кровью из разбитого носа, он, наконец, позволил «Споку» исчезнуть, подобрал одежду, ввел коды в компьютер и вышел.  
  
Когда запись закончилась, Спок продолжал задумчиво смотреть в почерневший экран. Все происшедшее непонятным образом волновало его. Он не был большим специалистом в человеческой психологии, и теперь пытался понять то, чему только что был свидетелем. Кирк хотел «набить ему морду», это желание вулканец мог принять, потому что сам испытывал нечто схожее по отношению к капитану. Кирк нашел способ реализовать это свое желание, не вступая в конфронтацию со старшим помощником. Спока беспокоило то, что его внешность была использована подобным образом, но он отдавал себе отчет, что именно его внешность была ключевой для исполнения так сказать «ритуала» сброса напряжения. И все же… Было в этом что-то тревожащее.   
Он выбрал следующий файл списка.  
  
В этот раз Кирк появился довольно злой, активировал программу, шипя что-то сквозь зубы, скинул свою желтую форменку и, оставшись в черной футболке, встал в защитную позу. Спок вспомнил, что именно в тот день прочитал капитану лекцию о необходимости следовать директивам флота, и о том, к чему могла привести безалаберность Кирка, проявленная в буквально накануне окончившейся миссии. Вспомнил так же, как у командира ходили желваки на скулах, но тот молча слушал. А потом ушел, так ничего и не сказав старшему помощнику.  
  
_Как и накануне «Спок» практически сконденсировался из воздуха и замер. Кирк размял руки и шею, подошел к противнику ближе.  
– Ну давай, зараза, покажи, что ты умеешь. Чертов гоблин.  
Манекен ожил и стал внимательно следить за перемещениями человека. Кирк ударил внезапно, но противник был готов и ответил так же стремительно, серией ударов. Из-за того, что капитан определенно не владел собой, он совершал ошибки, которых обычно легко избегал, элементарно сосредоточившись. Уже через пять минут Кирк тяжело дышал, держась за бок, вытирал кровь с разбитой губы и смотрел на все так же невозмутимо следящего за ним «Спока» почти что с ненавистью.   
– Тебе тоже досталось, скотина, но ты… черт.  
Стоило ему отойти на пять шагов, и манекен расслабился, вставая по стойке «вольно». Видимо, таким был радиус его реакции. Матерясь сквозь зубы, Кирк заставил появиться консоль и что-то стал менять снова. Провозившись не меньше часа (Спок промотал этот кусок) он, наконец, был доволен своей работой. Мрачно посмотрев на манекен, он стянул теперь и футболку и приготовился к драке._  
  
Спок почувствовал иррациональный укол вины, видя многочисленные синяки и ссадины на теле человека. Да, они не были нанесены вулканцем, Кирк вообще был виноват в своих проблемах исключительно сам, но…  
Почему тот не свел вчерашние? Это же процедура на 5 минут? Почему не обратился к доктору Маккою? Не хотел давать объяснения? Да, подобное было бы сложно объяснить!  
Упрямый землянин, нелогичный тип… Спок остановил запись на минуту. Ему нужно было вернуть самоконтроль. Когда после серии дыхательных упражнений пульс вернулся в норму, он вернулся к просмотру.  
Упражнения были потрачены впустую. Через несколько минут он так сильно сцепил пальцы, что они побелели, покоя не было и в помине. На экране шло уже не сражение, а безобразная драка. _Кирк что-то перемудрил с настройками, добиваясь реалистичности. Теперь у манекена от ударов на лице проступали синяки, текла зеленая кровь из сломанного носа, он с трудом дышал и прихрамывал при передвижении. Кирк выглядел не на много лучше, но бешенство из него еще не выветрилось, он продолжал наступать и бить пока в один из моментов тело «вулканца» не врезалось в стену под неудачным углом, и не осело на пол. Голова манекена свесилась на бок, а глаза как будто потухли. Кирк побелел. Казалось, у него даже губы стали бесцветными. Он дернулся к «трупу», опустился рядом с ним на колени и почти готов был проверить пульс, но потом опомнился. Прислонившись к стене, он зажмурился и попытался успокоиться…_  
  
Споку было тяжело дышать. Разумом он понимал, что это просто симуляция, что никто не умер. И даже если бы в той комнате был он сам, то от подобного удара даже в самом худшем случае у него не было бы даже легкого сотрясения. Кирк и вправду перемудрил с настройками: похоже, придав противнику человеческую хрупкость, он случайно или намеренно присвоил своим ударам интенсивность вулканских. Но важно было не это. Эмоции капитана были настолько сильными, а его ненависть настолько сокрушающей, что… что Споку хотелось спросить: «За что?» Бред. Это не должно его касаться. Он пришел сюда ремонтировать модуль, а вместо этого тратит время на просмотр того, как капитан разбирается со своими психологическими проблемами. Это лишнее. Стоит прекратить. Он уже понял, что…   
  
_На экране Капитан тяжело поднялся и пошел к консоли. Последний раз посмотрев на «мервого», он отключил программу. Исчез «Спок», исчезла зеленая кровь со стены и со сбитых костяшек пальцев Кирка тоже, осталась только красная, человеческая. Капитан снова осмотрел комнату, и глаза у него было совершенно больные._  
  
Спок выключил запись. До начала альфа смены оставалось сорок четыре минуты. Срок недостаточный, чтобы произвести ремонт. Как и недостаточный, чтобы отсмотреть оставшийся видео-материал. Он не знал, зачем это ему, — владеть всей полнотой информации? Несмотря на то, что запись была сделана в голодеке, Спок в состоянии был понять, что все же вторгся в личное пространство. Теперь это было очевидно. Но с другой стороны это его касалось. Слишком сильно касалось. Настолько сильно, что пальцы не сразу попали флеш-картой в прорезь. Через несколько секунд копия видео-файлов лежала у него в ладони. Восстановив разрушенную защиту, он покинул модуль.  
  
Смена прошла как проходила последние дней десять – нервно. Кирк не смотрел на него. Спок почти не отрывался от своей станции, но думал совсем не о показателях сенсоров и спектральном анализе изучаемой звезды. Он думал о том, что ему тут не место. Что ему не следовало возвращаться на Энтерпрайз по многим причинам. Что ненависть капитана – это последняя капля, которая перевешивает чашу весов в пользу возвращения на Новый Вулкан. Там он будет среди своих и избавит и себя, и других от необходимости испытывать неуместные эмоции. Эта мысль становилась все четче и к концу смены превратилась в решение.  
  
– Я могу поговорить с вами, капитан?..  
  
***  
Ввалившийся в лазарет в конце смены Джеймс Кирк выглядел отвратительно. Еще минуту назад, идя по коридорам, он привычно улыбался, излучая харизму на мимопроходящих, но стоило двери в мед.отсек закрыться за ним, как из него словно выпустили весь воздух.  
– Выпить есть? – спросил он у хозяина помещения, сваливаясь на ближайший стул.   
– Я доктор, а не бармен, – категорично заявил Маккой, отрываясь от отчетов, которые писал.  
– Рассказывай… Чтобы у врача и не было доступа к спирту…  
– Джимми, малыш, земная медицина уже полтора века не использует алкоголь в качестве антисептика. Ладно, выкладывай, что у тебя случилось.  
– Он уходит. Возвращается на этот долбанный Новый Вулкан.  
– Ага, думаю, спрашивать, кто «он» не имеет смысла. Ну и скатертью дорожка.  
– Боунз… Он уходит из-за меня. Он не сказал, но я знаю, я нутром чую. Я сделал одну штуку… В общем, я оскорбил его.   
– Прелесть какая… А я то думал, что эту заразу ничем не прошибешь.  
– Мне не смешно, – Кирк поднял на друга усталый взгляд. – Да, я местами перегибал палку, но и он ведь тоже не святой! До последнего времени он терпел и никуда не рвался, хотя мы и грызлись изрядно, а тут… Я должен как-то убедить его остаться, но у меня ни единой идеи, как это сделать. Он же упрямый как десять ослов. Вулканских. Ну сделал я глупость, что теперь, из-за этого…  
– Это твой стиль жизни.  
– Пожалуйста, Боунз…  
– Прости. Ладно, если тебе так нужен этот гоблин, просто поговори с ним, извинись.  
– Не думаю, что он оценит, но другого варианта нет.  
– А что ты хоть натворил-то?  
Кирк уперся локтями в столешницу, слегка краснея и сжимая виски руками.  
– Поверь, ты не захочешь знать подробности.  
– Да чего уж. Лучше услышать от тебя, чем позволить воображению пуститься во все тяжкие.  
Джим покачал головой.  
– Насколько я тебя знаю, твоего воображения на такое не хватит.  
– Хоть намекни.  
– Голодек.  
– Слона такого размера было сложно не заметить. А дальше?  
Кирк покраснел еще больше.  
Ну, я сделал программу с внешними характеристиками Спока и использовал ее для…  
– Стоп! Ты прав, дальше я знать не хочу, – взвился Маккой. – полагаю, ты не дротики в него кидал.  
– Нет. Черт, он ни слова не сказал про голодек, но я же не идиот. Не полный, по крайней мере. Кто-то вскрыл мою защиту – кто, если не он? Блин, я так тщательно все стирал, откуда я мог знать, что там есть сдублированный архив?  
В голосе капитана проскальзывали нотки истерики.  
– Я не хотел. Я не думал… Это было просто как игра, ничего такого! Да, я злился на него, всего лишь собирался слить негатив, чтобы никто при этом не пострадал, а остальное, оно само случилось… И что теперь…  
– «Оно само» – это оправдание для шестилетки. Джим, Джим… Ну предложи ему компенсацию.  
– В смысле?  
– Напиши ему программу со своими характеристиками, и пускай отрывается по-полной. Хотя не знаю, способны ли вулканцы отрываться. Пускай сделает с твоей копией то же, что ты вытворил с его. Символично.  
– Боунз… – уши капитана наливались малиновым. – Не могу сказать, что идея совсем уж абсурдная, но… твое воображение совсем… совсем не такое извращенное, как ты о нем думаешь, иначе ты бы такого не предложил.  
Маккой замер, потом встал и пошел к навесному шкафчику в углу.  
– Саурнианский бренди подойдет?  
– Да, – выдохнул Кирк, пряча лицо в ладонях.  
***   
  
Вернувшись к себе после смены, Спок долго думал, правильно ли поступил, подав рапорт на увольнение. По всему выходило, что да. Это следовало сделать уже давно. Но почему-то внутри что-то недовольно ворочалось, вызывая дискомфорт. Спок привык к «Энтерпрайз», к окружающим его людям, научился получать удовольствие от того, чем занимался на корабле и даже в некотором роде от общения с пестрой командой. Он чувствовал, что ему будет не хватать этих людей. Всех. И даже капитана... При мысли о капитане внутри все напряглось. Спок прикрыл глаза, слегка помассировал виски. Джеймс Т. Кирк – персональная головная боль. Нелогичный, упрямый, непонятный. Слишком эмоциональный. Слишком человек. И это необъяснимо притягивало. Там, на Новом Вулкане, ему никогда больше не столкнуться с такой яркостью чувств, с такой открытостью… «С подобной ненавистью», – пришлось напомнить себе. Да, вряд ли у Спока получится вызвать у кого-либо из вулканцев столь сильные эмоции.   
  
Он справится. Привыкнет. Научится называть Новый Вулкан своим домом. Принесет пользу, восстанавливая культуру своей расы. Почему-то от всех этих правильных мыслей на сердце становилось все тяжелее.  
Чтож, еще несколько недель на формальности, и он покинет Звездный Флот. Странно, что капитан не выглядел обрадованным, когда Спок сообщил ему о своих планах. Скорее ошарашенным новостью.  
Вулканец достал из кармана флеш-карту. Такая хрупкая. Не стоит смотреть дальше. Не стоит, но… Внутренний голос подсказывал, что продолжение вряд ли ему понравится. Кирк всегда был ему вызовом, каждый день, каждую новую смену, и вот теперь, эта безумная выходка с голодеком… Нет, он не станет уклоняться, он досмотрит до конца. Что бы там ни было.  
  
_Видно было, что Кирк колебался, активировать ли программу или нет. Он просидел в кресле перед консолью целых два часа, не поднимая глаз от панели ввода, и вот, наконец, все было доделано.  
– Привет, ушастый, — устало буркнул он в сторону появившегося Спока, но манекен не отреагировал. – Гоблин зеленокровный, на меня смотри!  
В этот раз сработало, Спок чуть склонил голову и повернулся к капитану, вопросительно приподняв одну бровь.  
– Твою же мать! – Кирк невольно улыбнулся. – Как у тебя здорово получается. Обожаю, когда ты так делаешь… ну не ты, не важно. Иди сюда.  
Спок подошел, встав вплотную к Кирку, так что его форменные брюки коснулись коленей сидящего капитана.  
– Э… – Кирк посмотрел на него снизу вверх. – Шаг назад.  
Спок послушно отступил. Капитан задумчиво почесал подбородок.  
– Шаг вперед.  
Манекен снова оказался вплотную к креслу. Похоже, понятия «личная дистанция» в него не было запрограммировано. Кирк полминуты смотрел на затянутое в форму тело, потом положил ладонь на бедро «Спока» и провел вниз.  
– Как живой… – пробормотал он. В ответ последовало очередное поднятие брови.  
– Чем я могу помочь, капитан? – произнес Спок ровным голосом.  
– Аааа… – Кирк дернулся от неожиданности, отчего кресло, ничем не закрепленное, двинулось, подбивая «Спока» под колени, заставив потерять равновесие. Он упал вперед, успев выставить руки перед собой и схватиться за спинку кресла по обе стороны от головы Кирка, и так и замер. Похоже, то, что он не в вертикальном положении, его не беспокоило совсем. Капитан рассматривал лицо, оказавшееся так близко.   
– Чем я могу помочь, капитан? – программа повторила вопрос.  
– Скажи еще что-нибудь.  
– Уточните запрос.  
Кирк, поняв, что кресло не перевернется, а манекен без приказа не вернется в вертикальное положение, слегка расслабил плечи и улыбнулся.  
– Что-нибудь, случайная запись.  
– В результате исследования люминесценции молекул азота при возбуждении потоком альфа-частиц получены значения констант снижения уровня люминесценции возбужденных молекул азота в присутствии водорода и кислорода. Полученные зависимости положены в основу…   
– О, замолчи, – фыркнул Кирк со смешком. – Интересно, что ты можешь из вещей, которые я не прописывал напрямую и которых нет в банках памяти корабля?  
Исполняя прямое приказание, манекен продолжал молчать.  
– Эй, ведь тактильной памяти у тебя нет, ты только и можешь, что «просчитывать вероятности соотношения приложения силы», как могло бы быть в реальности. Отвечай.  
– Я обладаю высокой способностью к самообучению, – программа проанализировала запрос, выдав оптимальный вариант.  
– Правда что ли? – на лице Кирка читалось желание выкинуть какую-нибудь сумасшедшую штуку. – А, нах. Сейчас проверим.   
Положив ладонь на затылок «Спока», он притянул его голову ближе и поцеловал. Манекен замер, не проявляя ни непонимания, ни инициативы, потом, видимо в обширной базе данных программа вычленили определенные кадры и воссоздала их в реальности. Соприкосновение губ стало чем-то более серьезным, глубоким, глаза Кирка сперва в удивлении распахнулись, затем он почти закрыл глаза, словно концентрируясь на ощущениях. Казалось, это могло тянуться бесконечность, но человеку требуется дыхание, и Кирк наконец оторвался от чужих губ. Посмотрел на невозмутимое лицо Спока.  
– Это было… Шаг назад, – приказал капитан, похоже, дистанция требовалась ему, чтобы нормально думать. Манекен отступил. – Это было… неплохо. При некоторой тренировке… О, черт. Думаю, что оригинал лучше знает, что в этих случаях делают с языком…_  
  
Оригинал только сейчас вспомнил, как дышать. Хлопнув по кнопке, останавливающей запись, Спок пытался привести в порядок разбежавшиеся мысли и чувства. Ничего не получалось. Губы покалывало, и это было совершенно необъяснимо: происходящее на экране никак не могло повлиять на его собственные физиологические ощущения. Прижав пальцы к губам, он сидел застывшей статуей в кресле, а голове творился полный хаос.  
На корабле разветвленная система видеоконтроля. Файлы стекаются в головной компьютер. Голодек мог использовать любые данные, собранные за месяцы их службы на «Энтепрайз»… Зачем все это Кирку? Зачем?! Спарринг-программа способна в режиме реального времени реагировать на физическое воздействие, отвечая соответственно ударом на удар, способна в ограниченной степени самообучаться, хотя при том объеме закачанных данных такого обычно и не требовалось. Достаточно поменять некоторые настройки, добавить физические реакции других групп мышц…   
В голове словно бежали разные потоки - мысли о программе, мысли об этичности поведения Кирка и собственного поведения, анализ своих ощущений, не совпадающих ни с чем, прежде испытанным, возможные сценарии дальнейшего развития событий на записи, попытки дистанцироваться и оценить психологических посыл действий капитана… Зачем? Почему он делает это? Капитан, Кирк, Джеймс, Джим… Это попытка унизить? Нет? Это шутка? Что это? Срочно нужна была медитация. Долгая медитация.  
  
Спок целовался с Ниотой.  
Иногда они целовались в турболифте, несколько раз это случалось в коридоре или каких-то подсобных помещениях корабля, где теоретически тоже могли быть камеры. Стоило признать, что за месяцы подобных случаев было не более десятка, а последний случился почти три месяца назад, почти перед самым расставанием, но видимо тех разов хватило, чтобы сделать поведение двойника достоверным. Что касается тактильных ощущений… капитану не с чем было сравнить.  
  
В каютах экипажа камер не ставили, только тепловые и сенсорные датчики, чтобы не посягать на личное пространство членов команды. Значит, если программе понадобятся данные его реакций в интимной сфере, – а Спок никогда – никогда не позволял себе что-то большее там, где их могли застать с Ниотой! – то программе придется реконструировать его поведение с нуля, или использовать чужие модели. Почему-то от мысли о выписанном чужом сценарии с участием собственной копии доводили до холодного бешенства. Возможности обширны. Наверняка существуют подпрограммы, связанные именно с реконструкцией сексуального поведения — если это пришло даже в его голову, то наверняка в голову капитана, про которого говорили всякое, это пришло еще раньше…  
Зачем?  
  
Спок не понимал, почему его пульс все еще превышает обычный на двадцать ударов в минуту. Не понимал, или не хотел понимать. Выключив компьютер, он приглушил свет и отправился в угол, отведенный специально для медитаций. Было совершенно ясно, что уснуть у него не получится. Перед глазами стояли увиденные картины — вполне невинные на чей-нибудь взгляд, но не для него, чье личное пространство всегда было святая святых.  
  
Негромкий стук в дверь раздался где-то за полчаса до начала смены, и Спок дернулся, чуть не свалив подставку с благовониями. Оказалось, он все же задремал сидя, прислонившись спиной к стене, и даже видел сон, исчезнувший в секунду, когда неожиданный звук нарушил тишину. Секунд десять было тихо. Спок только успел подняться и привести в порядок одежду и растрепавшиеся волосы. Потом раздался сигнал интеркома. Но вулканец уже открывал дверь.  
За порогом стоял капитан, слегка помятый и с тенями под глазами. Похоже, этой ночью у него были проблемы со сном.  
«Или он всю ночь просидел над программой», – мелькнула мысль на краю сознания, и от нее Спока словно прошило электричеством — легкий адреналиновый всплеск. По крайней мере, сна больше не было ни в одном глазу.  
– Капитан, что-то случилось?  
Появление командира под дверями в неурочный час могло означать что-то серьезное или ничего не означать, если этим командиром был Кирк.  
– Извини, если разбудил. Я подумал, что за час до смены ты уж точно будешь на ногах. Нам нужно поговорить. Я войду, ладно?  
Кирк практически оттеснил его внутрь помещения, почти коснувшись плечом, проходя мимо.  
– Извинения излишни, если действительно что-то случилось, – сомнения в голосе Спока были вполне обоснованы. Сигнала тревоги не было, а все остальное капитан мог сказать по интеркому, или же вызвать помощника на мостик. Значит, речь о личном. И о чем именно, можно было догадаться. Спок отступил в глубину комнаты и сложил руки на груди, встав спиной к красным светильникам, единственным источникам света в каюте.  
– Я вас слушаю, капитан.  
Кирк обвел комнату взглядом.  
– А у тебя здесь уютно, – неожиданно выдал он, сбив Спока с серьезного официального настроя. Вулканец тоже находил комнату удобной и отвечающей всем его физическим и психологическим потребностям. Перебираться на новое место будет… неприятно.  
– Спасибо, – нейтральным тоном откликнулся он, усилием заставляя себя оставаться на месте, а не отодвигаться все глубже, увеличивая дистанцию с капитаном до максимально возможной. Хотелось, чтобы между ними был как минимум стол, но повода для подобного перемещения никакого не было. ( _Стол, за которым он несколько часов назад смотрел, как Джим целует его точную копию…_ ) Мелькнула мысль, что нужно проверить климат-контроль, в помещении было слишком жарко даже для вулканца.  
Кирк продолжал рассматривать обстановку, словно оттягивая начало разговора.   
– Спок, я хотел поговорить о твоем рапорте. Я считаю, что ты совершаешь грандиозную глупость и попросту портишь себе карьеру. Я не понимаю, почему.  
– Этот вопрос не обсуждается, капитан. Изначально мой выбор пути был ошибочным. Мне стоило выбрать Академию…  
– Ни хрена подобного! Ты нужен здесь, ты спас Землю, и вообще… Сложись все иначе, ты был бы мертв!  
– Полагаете, меня пугает эта абстрактная перспектива?  
– Спок, ты лучший, хорошо, один из лучших офицеров на «Энтерпрайз». Возможно, я не часто такое говорю, черт, я никогда такого не говорю, но не сомневаюсь в этом ни секунды. Ты большая задница, когда дело доходит до человеческих эмоций, но ты на своем месте на этом корабле, нужно быть слепым, чтобы не видеть. Да что я тут распинаюсь, ты все сам прекрасно понимаешь. И я знаю, почему ты уходишь, все из-за меня, я должен объяснить, правда, я не знаю, как, потому что сам не понимаю, что со мной происходит, и вообще…  
– Капитан, – Спок стоял слегка оглушенный таким словесным потоком. – Я не понимаю. Ваша лесть… не может повлиять на мое решение. Причины, побудившие меня уйти, не имеют к вам никакого отношения. Наше сотрудничество непродуктивно. Во флоте я просто удовлетворял свои амбиции, вместо того, чтобы приносить пользу своему народу…  
– Ты приносишь пользу! Ты защищаешь нашу гребанную галактику оттого, чтобы она не развалилась! Ты на корабле, являющимся гарантом безопасности сотен миров, входящих в Федерацию! Спок, просто послушай меня! Как бы ты ни был зол на меня, оно того не стоит… Нельзя, чтобы ты сломал свою жизнь из-за моего идиотизма! Мы во всем разберемся, я не знаю, просто скажи, что ты хочешь!  
– Я не понимаю, о чем вы, – безрезультатно защищался Спок от пылкого напора капитана, – Я не испытываю злости по отношению к вам, я…  
Он больно стукнулся затылком о стену и только тут осознал, что отступал под напором не только эмоциональным, но и вполне физическим. Похоже, даже пытаясь извиняться, Кирк был не в состоянии приглушить бьющую в нем энергию.  
– Больно? – в глазах капитана мелькнуло беспокойство. – Прости!  
– Вам не за что извиняться… – упрямо повторил Спок, с ужасом осознавая, что они стоят вплотную, слишком вплотную. – Шаг назад, капитан.  
Кирк дернулся и резко отступил, похоже, он тоже только сейчас заметил изменения в дислокации.   
– Я не изменю своего решения ни при каких условиях, не стоит тратить мое и ваше время на бесполезные разговоры.  
Кирк посмотрел на него тяжелым отчаянным взором.  
– Значит, никаких шансов? – он облизнул пересохшие губы.   
Спок невольно сглотнул, проследив за мелькнувшим розовым кончиком языка. Кирк вдруг шагнул к нему, обхватил его голову руками и впился в губы поцелуем.   
  
На пару секунд Спока парализовало. Полные, по-мальчишески нежные губы прижимались к его. Поцелуй был грубым, почти жестоким, но Спока повело от его темной сладости. Он схватил Кирка за плечи, а Джим укусил его за нижнюю губу, издал бессмысленный, торжествующий звук и проник прохладным влажным языком между его зубов. И Спок ответил – будто против своей воли, слабым движением губ. А потом отшвырнул человека от себя.  
  
– Покиньте мою каюту, капитан, – он сам не узнал собственный голос.  
– Спок, я не это… черт, я… – Кирк поднялся с пола с виноватым видом, – Послушай, я не… О, твою мать!  
Даже через разделяющие их пару метров Спок чувствовал густую смесь замешательства, страха, беспокойства и желания, которые сейчас просто разрывали капитана. Щиты Спока, в спешке поднятые, трещали под давлением собственных непонятых эмоций, но он не мог пытаться разобраться, пока человек был рядом, пока Джим… пока Кирк смотрит.  
– Покиньте мою каюту. Не заставляйте меня применять силу, – мысль, что придется это сделать, пугала до жути. Джим казался оголенным проводом под высоким напряжением, и Спок буквально кончиками пальцев чувствовал, чем для него может обернуться простое прикосновение.  
Капитан простонал какое-то ругательство и вышел, пневматическая дверь с шипением закрылась. Спок чувствовал, что человек не ушел далеко, облокотился о дверь с другой стороны и пытается прийти в себя. Ему тоже требовался момент уединения.  
  
До начала смены оставалось двадцать минут. Слишком короткий отрезок времени, чтобы прийти в себя. Спок привык давать объяснения каждому явлению, анализировать, структурировать … Как можно было структурировать ЭТО, он не знал. Эмоции кипели, разъедая кислотой четко выстроенную систему, создавая первозданный хаос. Больше, чем все остальное, пугала собственная неадекватная реакция - почему он позволил этому случиться? Как можно было одновременно чувствовать возмущение и страх, болезненное любопытство и притяжение, быть оскорбленным, желать, чтобы последние пять минут были вычеркнуты из жизни, и при этом прокручивать их в голове снова и снова? Спок чувствовал, что просто зависает. Внутренний таймер отсчитывал оставшиеся минуты, а он так и стоял, прислонившись спиной к стене, обхватив себя руками и закрыв глаза.   
  
Происходящее выходило за все рамки уставных отношений. Более того, выходило за рамки всего, что он мог вообразить. Кирк вел себя оскорбительно. Или нет? Спок не понимал. Впервые в жизни ему хотелось прочитать кого-то и понять, что думает и чувствует другой человек, и не мучиться догадками, расчетами о процентном содержании лжи в произнесенных словах, знать наверняка, а не ждать, пока время все расставит по местам. И при этом он боялся: что бы ни было скрыто в голове Кирка, любой ответ разрушит его собственное устройство мира. Процентная вероятность подобного исхода упорно стремилась к девяноста девяти процентам.  
  
  
За всю вахту они не перекинулись и словом. Даже когда Кирку требовалась его помощь, он умудрялся обратиться за нею через кого-то третьего. Спок сам в последнее время избегал обращаться к капитану, но тут поймал себя на мысли, что его раздражает такое намеренное игнорирование, и еще больше замкнулся, чтобы не показать этого. Обычная рутина дня казалась нестерпимой. Часы смены тянулись бесконечно. Спок как обычно читал отчеты научников, сверял показания, фиксировал ошибки в записях, но большая часть его в этом участия не принимала.   
  
Он пытался не думать. Загружал свой мозг цифрами, усложнял задания, концентрировался. Спок сбегал. Пытался скрыться в мире вычислений и формул. Впервые сбегал, не зная, как реагировать, и не находя в себе силы просто выкинуть эпизод из головы. Если смотреть шире, что, если не побег был его рапорт об увольнении?   
– Спок? Все в порядке? Ты нормально себя чувствуешь?  
Он очнулся, от того, что Ухура коснулась его плеча. Ему понадобилась секунда, чтобы осознать это. Девушка встревоженно смотрела на него и ждала ответа.  
– Удовлетворительно.  
– Коммандер? – Кирк, как оказалось, стоял сзади. – Жду вас через десять минут в конференц-зале. Нам нужно обсудить один вопрос.   
Тон голоса не оставлял сомнений, что это приказ. Первый прямой приказ за день. Спок не мог уклониться от встречи, назначенной на мостике перед всем экипажем.  
– Да, капитан.  
  
Как Спок и предполагал, в помещении они были одни. Кирк предложил ему сесть.   
– Не буду ходить кругами. Приношу свои извинения за сцену произошедшую сегодня утром, я вел себя… – он прикрыл глаза, избегая зрительного контакта, – оскорбительно. Наши отношения и так не отличались взаимопониманием, я усложнил ситуацию на пару порядков. Признаю, что вел себя как полный придурок… Спок, я стараюсь говорить твоим языком.  
– Я это ценю, – процедил Спок, сцепляя пальцы в замок. Почему-то от извинений ему стало еще хуже, чем утром. – Это все, что вы хотели обсудить, капитан?  
– Нет, – Джим поморщился. – Ты просил об отставке. Я не буду возражать. В конце концов, это твоя жизнь. Безотносительно меня и моих планов. Я подпишу запрос. Как только адмиралтейство пришлет нам нового офицера по науке и старпома, ты свободен. Предполагаю, что придется подождать чуть больше двух недель. Но это стандартная отсрочка, и вряд ли тебя сильно стеснит. Об этом – все. Теперь о миссии. На Весте 8 мы будем через три дня, к самому началу конференции...  
Кирк говорил недолго. Спок автоматически фиксировал информацию. Неформальная встреча, позиция Федерации, официальные протоколы…  
– На этом все, – Кирк поднялся, следом за ним встал и Спок.  
– Могу я узнать, что изменило вашу позицию по первому вопросу? – спросил он, не в состоянии сдержаться.  
Капитан замер на секунду.  
– Мне обязательно отвечать?   
– Нет, – ответил Спок, мгновенно закрываясь и собираясь уйти.  
– Погоди… Хорошо, – Кирк поморщился, уставившись на свои барабанящие по столу пальцы. – Я отвечу. Я эгоист и никогда этого не скрывал, Боунз мне об этом постоянно твердит. Ты мне нужен здесь… Я не врал, я действительно считаю тебя одним из лучших на «Энтерпрайз». И я никогда не думал, что ты можешь все просто взять и бросить. Мне казалось, что служба тебя устраивает. Но при этом я знаю, что ты заменим. С тобой удобно, многие вещи ты делаешь проще, тянешь обязанности, которые я на тебя спихнул. Но я справлюсь и без тебя. Главное, почему я хотел, чтобы ты остался — это было нужно мне лично. Звучит по-хамски, да? Можешь считать, что до меня дошло. Так что живи своей жизнью, вперед. Куда там тебя тянет? Новый Вулкан? Отлично. Может, так даже лучше, ты прав. Ты свалишь, и все станет нормально. Извини, мне нужно идти.  
Кирк кивнул на прощание и вышел. Спок медлил еще минуту. Капитан практически озвучил его мысли, но почему-то это не успокоило и не обрадовало. Спок не считал себя незаменимым. Но откуда это странное чувство, что его только что попросту выкинули?  
«И все станет нормально». Точная формулировка.   
  
Окончив смену, Спок вернулся к себе, проигнорировав ужин. Потребности разума были важнее. Требовалась глубокая очищающая медитация, для того, чтобы избавиться от лишних сомнений, непонятного раздражения и других нелогичных эмоций. Когда он встал с пола три часа спустя, мысли были четкие и ясные. Несомненно, умение нелогично скрывать правду от самого себя — это было земное наследие. Когда-то его двойник пообещал, что дружба с капитаном может стать одним из самых важных событий в его жизни. Спок не поверил, не захотел принять навязанный сценарий и сопротивлялся — нелогично сопротивлялся — любым возможностям осуществить предсказанное. Он хотел свой путь, он не видел в Кирке того, с кем можно делить свои мысли, кому можно довериться полностью. Капитан не был хоть сколько-нибудь подходящим кандидатом. И все эти месяцы Спок методично и упорно пытался доказать самому себе, что тот не подходит – отсюда постоянные придирки, намеренная отстраненность, не желание понять. А если заглянуть глубже — Кирк всегда привлекал его: своей неумной жизненной энергией, упорством. И даже с эстетической стороны капитан ему нравился. И это раздражало не меньше, чем нелогичность землянина. Он не должен был ему нравиться. И теперь, оказавшись в какой-то момент в центре его интереса – сексуального, как он смог оценить – Спок чувствовал себя странно польщенным и ошарашенным таким вариантом развития событий. Но это никак не вписывалось в его собственную картину восприятия себя. Он не мог признать, что симпатия капитана ему льстит и вызывает в собственной душе и теле странный слишком сильный отклик.  
Но теперь все было решено. «Все станет нормально». Подобное положение вещей капитана радовало ни чуть не больше, чем самого Спока, а значит, только к лучшему, что он возвращается на Вулкан. Две недели — это не так уж много.  
  
Спать не хотелось. Он включил компьютер и просмотрел почту за последние два дня. Ничего важного. Несколько минут он просто сидел, ничего не делая. А потом…  
Это был решительный жест. Флешка плавно вплыла в щель, и компьютер мгновенно высветил строчки с записями, просмотренными и неоткрытыми. Спок хотел знать. Ему казалось, что что-то прошло мимо него. Что-то важное.  
Промотав часы, а может и дни на записи, Спок нажал на клавишу воспроизведения.  
  
_Кирк сидел в том же черном кресле у консоли, чуть сползя вниз, широко раздвинув бедра, чтобы было удобно другому человеку, расположившемуся на коленях между его ног и усердно ему отсасывающему. Черноволосая голова то поднималась, то опускалась в четком механическом ритме, а Кирк дышал с перебоями смотрел на партнера затуманенными глазами, вцепившись в ручки кресла так, что казалось, они сейчас разломаются на куски. «Спок» был полностью одет, а на Кирке остались только болтающиеся в районе щиколоток брюки с бельем.  
– Еще… да… глубже… Твою мать!..  
Капитан выгибался в кресле, еще сильнее подставляясь под ласки. Манекен крепко держал его за бедра, продолжая навязывать свой жесткий ритм, затем выпустил блестящий от слюны подрагивающий член изо рта, только чтобы взяться за ствол рукой, плавно провести пальцами, другой рукой лаская участок за мошонкой.  
– Нет… Да, вернись… Черт… Мм…  
Пальцы аккуратно, но настойчиво танцевали вокруг ануса, оглаживали внутреннюю сторону бедер и снова возвращались к сморщенной дырке.  
– Возьми в рот, ну, давай же!..  
Кирк почти задыхался, вцепившись в плечи своего партнера. Тот послушно сменил сценарий, облизнул головку и снова глубоко заглотил член, возобновляя четкий механический ритм._  
  
Спок чувствовал, что его пальцы дрожат. Что все его тело вибрирует и отвечает на то, что видят его глаза. Кирк… слишком открытый, словно специально повернувшийся к камере — это было не то зрелище, которое можно было перенести равнодушно. Вулканец судорожно сглотнул, видя как его собственные губы обхватывают налившийся кровью орган, как его пальцы мягко сжимают мошонку капитана… Это было возбуждающе. Невероятно возбуждающе и бесстыдно. Он не заметил, как опустил ладонь на собственную ширинку. Cильно закусив губу, Спок прошелся ладонью по освобожденному из ткани члену. Тот тяжело пульсировал в такт движениям на экране и требовал разрядки. Не в состоянии сопротивляться собственным желаниям, Спок начал жестко дрочить, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. Несколько движений, и его накрыло, ослепило, вырывая на несколько секунд из реальности, заставляя выгнуться в кресле, словно под пыткой.  
  
_– Да… сильнее, пожалуйста, ну пожалуйста… – Кирк был уже совсем на грани, готовый кончить в любой момент, – Дадада… Спок!..  
Манекен застыл, закоченел, умер — как и положено послушной программе, отреагировавшей на конкретное слово, замер, почти полностью заглотив член капитана.   
– О… Спок? Аааа!! Нет! Ааа!! Блядь! Блядь!.. – распаленному желанием Кирку не удавалось понять, что произошло, он вцепился пальцами в черные волосы, пытаясь заставить манекен двигаться, и сам двигался, вбиваясь бедрами в открытый, но не реагирующий рот. Несколько судорожных движений, и его накрыл оргазм. Джим без сил опал в кресле, все еще дыша, как после стометровки. Через несколько секунд он начал тихо смеяться, потом смех стал громче и истеричнее.  
– Издержки автоматизации, бля… – выдавил он, наконец, успокаиваясь. Он смотрел на застывшую фигуру с чем-то, похожим на нежность, провел пальцем по застывшей на взлете брови, коснулся испачканных спермой губ…  
– Я придурок, я полный придурок… – в его голосе слышалась грусть._  
  
Спок растерянно смотрел на то, как Кирк приказывает программе исчезнуть, как неловко встает, натягивает штаны…   
Он чувствовал себя опустошенным. Как будто ему что-то недодали. Хоть он ничего и не просил. Кирк… Джим… как теперь смотреть на него, не вспоминая эти минуты? Видеть его губы, зная, что они произносили его имя в самый интимный момент? Через две недели они разойдутся и больше никогда не встретятся… Так будет правильнее. Почему, правильнее? Кто сказал, что правильнее будет именно так?  
Спок закрыл глаза.  
«Что ты хочешь? Что ты выберешь сам?»  
  
Через несколько минут, стоя в душе, уткнувшись лбом в пластиковый кафель, он решил, что будет делать.  
  
Судя по показаниям корабельной системы слежения, капитана не было в его каюте. И Спок, не сомневаясь, ткнул пальцем в секцию, где находился голодек, чтобы удостовериться, что не ошибся. Сигнал Кирка шел именно оттуда. Пытаясь не сорваться на бег, вулканец за несколько минут оказался на нужной палубе.  
Кирк был не один… Конечно, он был не один!   
Дверь в модуль была заперта, и Спок быстро вбил экстренный код, и через доли секунды пневматика плавно открыла переборку.   
  
Капитан стоял на коленях перед прислонившимся к стенке манекеном и увлеченно водил языком по искусственному возбужденному члену двойника. Тот смотрел прямо на Спока привычным, вроде бы нейтральным взглядом, но вулканец видел в легком изгибе его губ чуть ли не издевку. Спок задохнулся, пытаясь взять эмоции под контроль. Не получалось!  
– Прекратить! – вырвалось у него громче и жестче, чем планировалось. Кирк дернулся, замер и медленно обернулся. Похоже, привычное красноречие его оставило. Спок в пару секунд преодолел разделяющее их пространство и схватил Джима за воротник, вздергивая на ноги.  
– Будешь меня убивать?  
Спок впечатал капитана в стену рядом с манекеном.  
– Вы должны… ты уничтожишь эту жалкую пародию и поклянешься, что больше никогда не будешь пытаться сотворить что-то подобное!   
Лицо Кирка было так близко. Спок читал в его взгляде возбуждение, страх, азарт и бешенство.   
– Ты будешь мне диктовать, что делать? – не отводя взгляда, спросил капитан. – Только попробуй! Через две недели ты сваливаешь, у тебя нет никаких прав… Похрен, ничего обещать не буду. Я буду жить так, как сам хочу!  
– Ты нарываешься! – прорычал вулканец, сжимая пальцы на плечах Кирка. Тот громко выдохнул, зажмуриваясь – наверное, это было больно.  
– Почему я должен оправдываться за то, что хочу тебя? Что мне нравятся твои губы, твои руки, жесты, блядь, походка, чтоб ты провалился! Что мне нравится твой член. Повторяю по буквам. Ч-Л-Е-Н!  
– Ты его никогда не видел! – вырвалось у Спока.  
– И это все, что тебя беспокоит? – Кирк выдал самую хамскую из своих ухмылок. – Это несложно исправить.  
Спок задохнулся от ярости и впился поцелуем в эти наглые губы…  
  
***   
– Не уходит? Ну вот и славно, – Маккой бегло просматривал диагнозы за последнюю неделю.  
– Я просто хотел набить ему морду, – Кирк выглядел счастливым, но слегка озадаченным, словно не понимал, как так вывернулась судьба.   
– Как все удачно сложилось, – процедил сквозь зубы Маккой, подписывая какие-то листы.  
– Но оказалось, что мы вполне даже сочетаемся…  
– Джим, слушай, мне, может, плакат на стене повесить: «Не рассказывай мне о ваших отношениях с гоблином!» Думаешь, поможет? И ты оставишь меня в покое? – доктор сурово уставился на друга.  
– А что я такого сказал? – возмутился Кирк, хмурясь.  
– Ладно, что там дальше. Вы разобрались. Он не уходит. Где он сейчас, кстати.  
– Стирает программу, сказал, что не доверит это дело мне.  
– Какая расточительность, – съязвил Маккой. – Могли бы устроить порнушку натроих. Прикольно наверное иметь сразу двоих остроухих ублюдков.  
Кирк в удивлении распахнул глаза.  
– Хм… я сомневаюсь, что ему понравится эта идея, но… Спасибо, Боунз.  
Капитана словно ветром вынесло из лазарета.  
– Я пошутил! – отчаянно крикнул ему вслед Маккой.


End file.
